


Get a new friend, she said. It'll be easy, she said.

by GeneralSpuddie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, High School, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Proabably way too OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSpuddie/pseuds/GeneralSpuddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Corrin, and man do you hate your sister right now.</p>
<p>(modern au - corrin meets azura through kamui, and is awkward af)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a new friend, she said. It'll be easy, she said.

Your name is Corrin, and _man_ do you hate your sister right now.

It all started with a phone call to your friend Silas, and then as luck would have it, your sister Kamui had to overhear and talk to you about having more friends instead of just her and Silas. You have plenty of friends, you think to yourself, like those two guys who are into wolves and foxes, Kaden and Keaton. You also count that weirdo with a British accent, Jakob, but you grit your teeth at the thought of him being your friend. There’s also Felicia and Flora, but that’s only because Flora lets you copy off her science homework, and Felicia sits next to you in History. ...Okay maybe you do have a tiny amount of friends, but that’s not the point.

Now you’re standing in the hallway, looking around nervously and running a hand through your already messy hair. You look around for a girl with light blue hair, Azura, Kamui’s best friend. She had told you to go meet her after class and get a new friend, and at the time of the conversation you had tuned out because of video games. So you replied with a half-hearted “alright”. Now you curse your past self under your breath, because you’re terrible at this..”social interaction”. You spot her, heading to her locker, so you try and play it cool. Walk to her with a nice stride. Start a conversation with a “Hello” and hope it doesn’t turn out so bad. Boy are you wrong. You walk to her locker like you’re in a damn rush, and stand in front of the locker door. You clear your throat so awkwardly, because the world decides now, in this moment, to turn everything against you. She closes the door a little, so that she can see you, and you’re sweating bullets faster than the Heavy’s minigun.

“H-hello..My Corrin is name.” Wait. “N-no, I mean my name is Hello.” Come on! “I-I mean, my name is Corrin!” Your voice cracks at the last syllable, and you feel your face heat up. Why is this happening to you of all people. “A-are you Azura?” She nods, and you internally sigh in relief. “M-my sister told me about you, um, she said you’re a good person. I mean, a best friend and good person.” You rush that sentence out to where it’s almost mumbled.

“Is your sister by any chance Kamui?” You nod, and she gives a little smile. “So you’re the brother she always talks about as ‘the baby’, or ‘the dweeb’. It certainly is nice to meet you, Corrin.” She speaks so clearly and so.. _elegantly_ that you feel like dirt just even being near her.

“I-I am not a baby, or a dweeb!” The sentence comes out louder than expected, and half the hallway hears. Your face heats up even more this time, and you can just feel a million eyes at you. Thanks, World, for creating this moment and allowing it to happen. “A-anyway..I was thinking..uh..maybe we could be..friends?” Your voice squeaks and you squeeze your eyes shut, because you’re waiting for the ground below you to swallow you up.

She gives a little giggle. “I’d like that. I’ll ask Kamui for your number, if you want to talk later.” You open your eyes and she has her bag over her shoulder. “I have to go now, but it’ll be really nice talking to you, Corrin.” She gives you a smile, and for the first time since this conversation started, you smile back.

“ _Man, she’s so nice..and a little pretty too._ ” You think to yourself, until you see her face and the small blush that’s appeared. _I just said that out loud.._ You give the most awkwardest smile, and you’re lucky the hallway didn’t hear, because that’s the last thing you need. You bolt off, without even saying goodbye, because you don’t know how to function in a conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the day, you’re sitting at the steps out in the back of the band room and playing Pokemon Sapphire on your Gameboy Advance, when your sister sneaks up on you and almost causes you to drop it. “So how’d it go, Corn?” You groan a little, and pause your game to look at her.

“It went..surprisingly well. I played it off cool, cause I’m just that good.” You give a small triumphant smile to pass off your bold lie.

“Really? Cause I have English with her, she told me you were an awkward, stuttering but nice mess. Who also “accidentally” called her pretty.” She uses air quotes on accidentally, to make it seem like you didn’t do it on accident.

Your face heats up and you’re cover your face with your hands, still waiting for the ground to swallow you up. The world just has too much fun with you.

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a first fic posting on here. i'm sorry if all characters portrayed are way OOC, i'm bad.
> 
> also, to anyone who watches erased, did ya see the little reference? hue


End file.
